Pups Save A Friendship
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias accidentally breaks Ryder's Pup Pad & tensions rise between the 2 of them. Can Elias fix things & keep his friendship with Ryder?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SAVE A FRIENDSHIP**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Monday morning. School had just started & everyone was at their seats getting ready to begin the lesson. For some reason Ryder was playing a video game on his Pup Pad. Miss Spearwood had noticed this & tried to get Ryder's attention.

"Ryder can you please put that down it's time to start the lesson" said Miss Spearwood.

Ryder continued his game as if he hadn't heard Miss Spearwood talking to him.

"Ryder please put that away" said Miss Spearwood.

Once again Ryder didn't respond.

"Ryder are you listening to me?" asked Miss Spearwood.

Ryder still kept his focus on his game. It appeared that he was so focused on it that he was blocking everything else out.

"Ryder put that down" said Elias.

There was no reply.

"Hello earth to Ryder" said Elias.

Still no response.

"Ryder you're going to get in trouble if you don't put that down" said Elias.

Ryder still didn't respond. Elias sighed before he stood up & waved his hand between Ryder & his Pup Pad to get a response. That didn't work so Elias figured the only way to get his attention was to take the Pup Pad out of his hands. As he tried to do so Ryder tried to keep it in his hands.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Ryder.

"You need to put that down. Class has started" said Elias.

"Let go you're going to break it" said Ryder.

The 2 of them continued to struggle with each other for the Pup Pad for a few more seconds before Elias successfully managed to get the Pup Pad out of Ryder's hands. As he did so the force of him pulling caused him to fall back & the Pup Pad went flying through the air.

"WOAH" yelled Elias as he fell to the floor.

The Pup Pad landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ryder gasped as he got up from his seat & walked over to his Pup Pad. When he picked it up he saw a crack on the screen. It was broken.

"You broke my Pup Pad" said Ryder.

"It was an accident" said Elias.

"Do you even understand how important this is to me? Without this I can't call anyone or organise missions for the pups" said Ryder.

"Well you should've been paying attention instead of playing video games" said Elias.

"You shouldn't have ripped it out of my hands" said Ryder.

"Well you weren't paying attention & there was no other way to get your attention" said Elias.

"Whatever. I hope you have enough money to replace it" said Ryder.

"Are you kidding me? Why should I have to pay for something that doesn't belong to me? Besides I'm sure you've got another 1" said Elias.

"No I don't. The only way I can get another 1 is by ordering 1 online. It'll take at least a week for a new 1 to arrive. I hope you're happy with yourself Elias" said Ryder.

"OK that's enough you 2. Take your seats & get out your work so we can begin the lesson" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias & Ryder sat down & got their work out. Throughout class Elias noticed that Ryder glared at him numerous times. He decided to ignore it feeling that things would get worse otherwise. During class changes Elias tried to talk to Ryder but Ryder just walked off without saying anything. During 2ND period Elias thought about how to fix the mess between him & Ryder. At recess Elias saw Ryder sitting on the swing set. Hoping that Ryder would've calmed down a little bit Elias walked over to him.

"Hey Ryder can we talk?" asked Elias.

Ryder just stood up & walked away.

"Come on Ryder don't be like this" said Elias.

Ryder looked back & glared at Elias before walking off.

" _Maybe I haven't given him enough time to cool off. I'll wait until lunch before I try again"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the next 2 periods Elias continued to think about how to make amends with Ryder. At lunch time Elias sat down at the table where his friends were & tried to talk to Ryder again.

"Hey Ryder. I really wish we could just talk about all this" said Elias.

Ryder stood up & started to walk away. Elias was getting fed up.

"OK I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS RYDER. I'M GETTING REALLY FED UP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW" yelled Elias.

"I'M FED UP WITH YOU TOO. HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT? CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT & REALISE THAT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK? LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Ryder.

"ALL I WANT IS TO SETTLE THIS WHOLE DISPUTE. THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS" yelled Elias.

"OH WE'LL SETTLE IT ALRIGHT. MEET ME AT THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL AFTER LAST CLASS & WE'LL SETTLE IT THERE" yelled Ryder.

Elias was shocked. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to make things right. Ryder walked off leaving Elias standing in the cafeteria. He knew that everyone would show up to see how things would turn out. He wasn't sure what to do. Throughout last period Elias thought about how to settle things without using violence. Eventually the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. As Elias was walking down the front hall towards the doors he could hear people murmuring about the fight that was about to happen.

"You're not really going to fight Ryder are you Elias?" asked Angel.

"No I'm not. I think I may have an idea as to how I can diffuse the situation without violence" said Elias.

As Elias walked out the front doors of the school he saw Ryder standing to the left on the grassy area nearby. Knowing that Ryder was expecting him Elias walked over.

"There you are Elias. You ready to settle this?" asked Ryder as the rest of the kids gathered around them.

"Yes but I'm not going to hurt you. You know I don't want to" said Elias.

"Don't be a coward. Let's just get this over with" said Ryder.

"You don't get it do you? We don't have to fight. I didn't want this. This is what you want" said Elias.

"You're starting to annoy me. You're not going anywhere until this is settled" said Ryder.

"Maybe this song will help you understand how I feel about the whole situation we're in" said Elias.

Elias started to sing "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks. While he was singing he mimed the lyrics hoping that it would be easier for Ryder to interpret what he was trying to say. Once he was finished he waited to see if Ryder would understand him.

"I really don't see what the point of that was" said Ryder.

"Were you even listening at all?. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to fight you. What happened today was an accident & I wish that we could just put it behind us" said Elias.

At that moment the PAW Patrol arrived on the scene.

"Hey Ryder why are you taking so long to get home? We've been trying to call you" said Chase.

"Well if Elias hadn't broken my Pup Pad then maybe this wouldn't be happening" said Ryder.

"What's going on anyways?" asked Skye.

"Elias & Ryder are supposed to be having a fight. It's over the Pup Pad. Ryder was playing on it in class & he was told to put it down but he was too busy playing a game to hear the teacher. Elias also tried getting attention & he resorted to taking the Pup Pad out of Ryder's hands as the solution as nothing else was working. The Pup Pad broke on the floor & Ryder has been upset with Elias all day about it" said Katie.

"Well if anything happens I'm stepping in. I don't want to see anyone get hurt" said Chase.

"Chase that won't be necessary. I'm trying to diffuse the situation myself & I don't need anyone else stepping in. Please stay out of this" said Elias.

"Since when do you have authority over the pups? I'm the only 1 who's allowed to decide that" said Ryder.

"OK you know what? I'm done with this. I'm not going to stand here trying to diffuse the situation when you're not listening to me. I'm getting out of here. Maybe you should go home & spend the afternoon thinking about what happened today & then tomorrow we can talk about this. Come on Angel let's go home" said Elias.

Angel & Elias walked off to go home. Elias had to use his keys to open the front door since his parents were still at work. He went straight to his room & curled up on his bed. He spent most of the afternoon in his room. As he went to bed that night after dinner he hoped for things to get better by tomorrow.

" _I really hope that Ryder won't be mad at me tomorrow. I don't want to lose him as a friend & I'm sure he feels the same way. Outside of my family he's the person I care about the most. Hopefully tomorrow we can sort things out"_ thought Elias as we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bond That Can't Be Broken

The next morning Elias woke up & got dressed before going downstairs to eat breakfast. As he was eating he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday & how he hoped that things would be sorted out by the end of the day. After finishing breakfast Angel & Elias went out the front to wait for the school bus. When they got on the bus Elias noticed that Ryder wasn't on it. Not thinking much of it he took his seat & waited to get to school. When the bus arrived at the front of the school Elias looked around for Ryder but he couldn't see him anywhere.

" _This is weird. Usually Ryder would be here by now. I doubt that he's sick & I know he would never skip school for any reason not related to the PAW Patrol. Maybe he's walking or something"_ thought Elias as he went inside. He didn't see Ryder in the halls & when class began Ryder hadn't shown up. After Miss Spearwood had finished the roll call she inquired about Ryder's absence.

"Does anyone know where Ryder is?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I've got no idea. I haven't heard from him or even seen him at all since yesterday afternoon" said Elias.

"Try calling him. Maybe he overslept" said Miss Spearwood.

"His Pup Pad is broken. Calling him is useless. I could get Angel to ask the PAW Patrol where Ryder is" said Elias.

"OK try that" said Miss Spearwood.

Angel activated her pup tag & called Chase.

"Hello" said Chase

"Hey Chase it's Angel. Is Ryder still at the Lookout? He hasn't shown up to school" said Angel.

"No I haven't seen him at all this morning. I don't think any of the other pups have seen him either" said Chase.

"That doesn't seem right. Where could he be?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We'll let you know if we see him" said Chase.

"OK thanks Chase" said Angel as she hung up. Elias became concerned. It wasn't like Ryder to just disappear like this.

"I'm going to look for him. I'm not coming back until I find him. Something doesn't seem right about this" said Elias as he walked out of class with Angel right behind him. As they left the school grounds they went looking around town for Ryder. They asked everyone they knew if they had seen him but nobody had claimed to have seen him at all that morning. After going through the whole town Angel & Elias went to the Lookout. When they arrived the other pups were surprised to see them.

"How come you guys aren't at school?" asked Chase.

"We're trying to find Ryder. Nobody else has seen him all morning & it isn't like him to just disappear like this. Are you sure he's not here?" asked Elias.

"Yes we're sure. We've checked the whole Lookout & we can't see him anywhere" said Marshall.

"This is strange. We need to find him" said Angel.

"Come on Angel. Let's keep looking" said Elias.

Angel & Elias ran outside & looked around. They couldn't see Ryder anywhere. Elias became more & more concerned with every passing second.

"RYDER WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Elias.

There was no reply.

"RYDER" yelled Angel.

Still no reply.

"This isn't looking good. I hope he's alright" said Elias.

"Where could he be?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We have to find him" said Elias.

Angel & Elias left the Lookout & Continued their search. They called Everest, Jake & Tracker asking if any of them had seen Ryder. Not 1 of them had. They even called people at school asking if Ryder had shown up. Nobody at school had seen him arrive & they didn't think he was there. Eventually they went to the hiking trail hoping to find Ryder there. They began to call out for him.

"RYDER WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Elias.

"RYDER" yelled Angel.

All of a sudden they heard Ryder calling out for help.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" yelled Ryder.

"That sounded like him. He must be close" said Elias.

Angel & Elias searched along the trail hoping to find Ryder. Eventually they came to a cliff overlooking the road. Ryder was down on a ledge below lying down. It appeared that he was hurt.

"Ryder's down there. He seems to be hurt. We need to get help" said Angel.

"Call the pups. They can help" said Elias.

Angel called the pups & let them know of the situation. After waiting for a few minutes Chase, Marshall & Skye showed up to help.

"Thank god you guys are here. We need to save him" said Elias.

"I can use my winch to tether him to my harness & pull him up to safety" said Chase.

"I can strap Elias into my harness so that he can assist Ryder in climbing up" said Skye.

"I'll stand by with my medical gear" said Marshall.

Chase released his harness & winch down to Ryder & strapped him in. Elias strapped himself into Skye's harness & was lowered down to assist Ryder. Marshall got his medical gear out & waited. As Elias & Ryder were being pulled back up Chase's tether broke & Ryder almost fell. Elias caught Ryder just in time.

"Hold on Ryder we're almost up" said Elias.

After a few seconds both of them were safely on the ground. Marshall gave Ryder a check up for any injuries.

"He has a few bruises but otherwise he's perfectly fine" said Marshall.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ryder. What happened?" asked Elias.

"I came out here for an early morning walk to think about what happened yesterday & I slipped & fell down to that ledge. I knew I couldn't make it off that ledge by myself. If it wasn't for you Elias I would've ended up in a much worse condition. Thank you" said Ryder.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to you. You're not just a friend to me Ryder. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you & I hope that you would do the same. Come on we better get back to school" said Elias.

Chase escorted Angel, Elias & Ryder back to school. Everyone was surprised to see Ryder arrive.

"Where have you been Ryder?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I went for an early morning walk & I got stuck on a ledge. If it wasn't for Elias I probably would've ended up much worse than I am now. Elias I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me like that" said Ryder.

"I'm sorry for breaking your Pup Pad. I never would've thought that things would end up like this" said Elias.

"You are forgiven. I would never forgive myself if we stopped being friends over something like this. You're also not just a friend to me either. You're my best friend too. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Ryder.

"Thank you Ryder. That's so sweet" said Elias as he pulled Ryder in for a hug.

"Well now that everything has been sorted out let's continue the lesson" said Miss Spearwood.

Throughout the rest of the day everything went back to normal. After school Angel & Elias went to the Lookout. When they arrived the pups all rushed to Ryder.

"Ryder I'm so glad you're OK. We were all really worried about you" said Rocky.

"None of us were prepared for what happened to you. It's a good thing that you had Elias to help you out" said Rubble.

"You're a hero Elias. You displayed a lot of courage & integrity by leaving school to look for Ryder. You should be proud of yourself" said Zuma.

"Thanks Zuma" said Elias.

"It's good to see that all of you managed to cope in a situation without my assistance. This is only the 2ND time you've succeeded in doing so. Good job pups. You also did a good job too Elias & for that I'm making you an honorary member of the PAW Patrol" said Ryder as he pinned a badge on Elias' shirt.

"Wow thanks Ryder. This means a lot to me. There's not 1 person in town I wouldn't help. I'm glad that everything has worked out. By the way when are you going to get a new Pup Pad?" asked Elias.

"It'll be a few days before I can get a new 1. I'm sure I'll be fine without it for most of the week" said Ryder.

"That's good. How about we head over to the pup park?" asked Elias.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Ryder.

Elias, Ryder & the pups spent the afternoon running around the pup park. Elias & Ryder were glad that they were still friends & that everything was going to be fine. That night as Elias was getting ready for bed he thought about the events of the last 2 days.

" _It's so good to see that me & Ryder haven't ruined our friendship. I just hope nothing like this happens again. I know that our bond has gotten stronger & that we'll hopefully stay friends forever"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
